


Pillow Talk

by notjustmom



Series: Proof [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morse Code, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is 'not good at this type of stuff' and Sherlock may 'not talk for days'...or never stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

John was arse at feelings.

Sherlock didn't 'do' sentiment.

John opened his eyes, did what came naturally and tapped out:

.. ._..___..._. _._____.._  
(I) (love) (you)

down Sherlock's lumbar vertebrae.

Sherlock answered along John's iliac crest:

.. ._..___..._. _._____.._ _______  
(I) (love) (you) (too)

 

"Tea?"

"Please."


End file.
